


Artificial Soulmates

by getadoge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, No Beta, Not Beta Read, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tiny bit of Angst, alcohol mention, but it's not like abuse so, if you want to be my beta then message getadoge on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getadoge/pseuds/getadoge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't think the world decides if that person is perfect for you. I think you decide it and the world gives you it's stamp of approval.” Dan shrugged “Or at least that's how I see it.”</p><p>Or a soulmate au where once you fall in love with your perfect match you gain a tattoo that symbolizes you and when you get married you switch soulmarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am rip me.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes. i still need a beta reader. message me on tumblr (getadoge) or twitter (spacedorkadrian) but I will be slower with twitter.

Dan Howell fell in love twice but it wasn't good enough for the universe. The first time was when he was 16 and met Marcy. With straight dark brown hair draping over her shoulders, she introduced herself at a party. They were both tipsy and shared a slightly drunken kiss. Dan woke up with her number on his arm and texted her that evening. Things were good but in the two years they dated Marcy and Dan kept one thing in common. Their skin was bare of any color. Marcy left, thinking it was time to move on. It was. The following month she met Dylan who ended up being her soulmate. The world knew Dan and Marcy would be a mistake because what they didn't have was real romantic love. They were just friends that occasionally fucked. He agreed with the universe that things weren't quite what he wanted.

 

The next time Dan fell in love he was 19. He found himself tripping over his own feet when he spoke with Jason. Jason lured him in with his green eyes and sly smile, and he took him for the kill with their slight height difference and hipster style. Dan would have liked to call it love at first sight but it wasn't. They dated for a year before a mark smeared Jason’s skin but not Dan’s. It turned out that Jason had been falling for his best friend. Dan was okay with it though. It was meant to be so he moved on. Jason and Brent made a nice couple anyway. Some called them soulmates. He'd let the universe get away with it this one more time but he was ready for his turn.

 

\--

 

“The term soulmates is stupid.” Dan announced to his new friend.

 

“How so?” The voice on the other end of the line amused.

 

“I don't think the world decides if that person is perfect for you. I think you decide it and the world gives you it's stamp of approval.” Dan shrugged “Or at least that's how I see it. Soulmates implies you were meant to be the whole time.”

 

“Maybe. But how would the world know that they aren't good enough unless it had that plan all along.” He objected.

 

“The world is just rightfully picky since not enough people are. You don't have to worry about that though, Phil. You're picky enough to not like cheese.” Dan joked.

 

“I'll take it as a compliment in this context.” Phil shrugged on his end of the line.

  


Dan Howell is 21 when he meets Phil on YouTube. He comments on one of his videos, thoroughly enjoying the content. In return, Phil subscribes to Dan’s ever growing channel and asks for his number. They text and text like the typing version of “Hang up.” “No, you hang up.” every time they need to go to sleep. It's fun flirting but at the end of the day they are best friends. This doesn't change when Dan moves in but it changes in the months to follow.

 

They sit in a near cuddle on the couch, they play games, make videos together, and they slowly fall in love. Dan is 22 and now Phil’s lips are on his but both of them show no signs of a soulmark. He honestly couldn't give a fuck though because even if his skin stays blank he is stuck loving Phil more than he has ever loved anyone before and imagining loving a person more is impossible. The universe was right for keeping him away from Marcy and Jason but if it keeps him away from Phil he is going to lose his mind. The way Phil’s fingers touch his skin is illuminating and his lips taste perfect right where they are. Dan is in love and he wants to give a proud fuck you to this whole soulmate thing.

 

Phil is hand in hand with Dan's thoughts on the matter. He doesn't care that Dan isn't expressed in all of his beautiful colors on his skin he knows what colors he associates with Dan. He sees red with his passion but soft greys, pinks, purples, and blues in his heart when he's all calm and content. He sees a caramel like brown in his eyes every morning and night. He sees speckles of black and white littering those strokes of color. He doesn't care if it's physical because he sees it in his mind.

 

That's why neither mind when a year later they don't have anything clouding their skin. Three years is a rather long amount in which nothing happens. It doesn't bother either of them still. Their parents don't care either because usually the marks appear when the relationship needs a push. They believed they were soulmates but the men never needed a push. Maybe it was good luck. Their relationship was all their own.

 

Dan would trace his fingers on Phil’s shoulders as he told him where what colors would be.

 

“Here is blue with light bursts of green around it. Here–, here–, and here– are where the yellow will go because it's so bright and beautiful like you. Here is where the orange is and here is for the pink. They are right next to each other below and behind the blue and green. And you've got little speckles of every color because you make me feel every feeling under the sun somehow because I care that much.” Dan said, fingers pointing  and tapping on wherever he was talking about. His voice was low and soft under their fairy lights.

 

They are debating moving into a house when Dan is 25. Both parties are reluctant to leave their cozy London home but the universe really wants them out. Dan is winning the “let’s leave” argument when it happens. The marks appear on their skin and both parties are speechless as a burning feeling spread over their shoulders. Soon they are ripping off their shirts then hugging and screaming, taking pictures of the colors and searching for a new house online. Dan never really cared but seeing Phil represented so well on his own skin made him happy and Dan thinks Phil was right when he told him what colors he was. Dan looks in the mirror and sees greys, pinks, purples, blues, and caramel brown.

 

\--

 

When you marry your soulmate your tattoos switch. Your mark on their skin and their mark on yours. That's why both men are standing shirtless in front of their families after the wedding. They all feel the bright and light colors, commenting on what it reminds them of. The boys awkwardly eat up every minute of it because hearing other people praise their new husband made them happy. Other people understood what was so special about them. Dan stands up, tipsy as ever and grabs a mic.

 

“This is my proud fuck you moment to anyone who didn't think we were meant to be together.”

  
Phil grabbed the mic from Dan and grinned. “Thank you for attending our wedding.”


End file.
